


At My Window Sad and Lonely

by DanielaNoble



Category: Louden Swain - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Dom!Billy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, VeryDom!Stephen, sub!Rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielaNoble/pseuds/DanielaNoble
Summary: Rob is divorced and devastated... but he has caring friends. He never imagined the caring part take THIS direction, tho.





	At My Window Sad and Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my BETA to take care of this 'sweet and short' oneshot. I'm not a native speaker, so I depended on her very much. I think it turned out great and I'm very happy. Have fun!

He was managing to hide it from the fans, or at least most of them. There were a few that had figured it out. The picture of him and Lilly at the beach, the fact that he’d stopped wearing his wedding ring. The Instagram video of him petting Lilly while Wilco’s ‘At My Window Sad and Lonely” played in the background. The song pretty well summed up what he was feeling.

At my window, sad and lonely  
Oft times do I think of thee  
Sad and lonely and I wonder  
Do you ever think of me  
Every day is sad and lonely  
And every night is sad and blue  
Do you ever think of me my darling  
As you sail that ocean blue

He asked himself from time to time if she was thinking of him, too. He still couldn’t believe it. She was the love of his life, the one he wanted to get old with. The one who always held him, who always understood him. The pain ripped through him. He felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. His stomach was just a heavy, dark and sticky lump. Hot lava was streaming through his veins and his head felt like he would explode of memories. Memories he didn’t want, but flashed through his mind anyways, torturing him like a sadistic, evil creature, until he screamed into a pillow and cried to get rid of the pain. No matter what he did, it persisted.

The only one who kept him company was Lilly. The loyal animal stayed at his side and wouldn't leave, even at his worst. The pain was relentless. The conventions, yeah, they were great. That was a distraction, he felt the love and fondness of the fans, he could sing it all out, let it out. He was able to smile an honest smile there, he was able to grin like nothing was wrong, but he couldn't fool his friends. His bandmates and Richard knew him. They were the closest friends he had. A lot of his so-called friends had gone when she did, hadn’t even tried to call. Some few loyal souls stayed by his side, but even they couldn't reach him fully.

Will you find another sweetheart  
In some far and distant land  
Sad and lonely now I wonder  
If our boat will ever land  
Ships may ply the stormy ocean  
And planes may fly the stormy sky  
I'm sad and lonely but remember  
Oh I'll love you till I die 

She had found someone else. He had come home early from a tour, wanted to surprise her. Instead, he caught her with another man. In their bedroom, in their bed. She wasn't even remorseful about it, said he was gone too often and too long, and claimed that he had known about it the whole time, but didn't want to see. Well, now her boss was her new sweetheart. A lawyer, like she was, very well paid, with a luxury villa in Beverly Hills. For Rob, it was as if his heart and everything in his life that meant anything to him had been ripped away. That was ten months ago, and it still felt like yesterday.

The only other consistencies in his life besides Lilly were Mike, Stephen, Billy, and Rich. His bandmates and best friend did their best to stick close to him, try to keep his spirits up. The rest of his remaining friends from the cast and the convention circuit, his family as in his brother and sisters… they all tried, but he just couldn’t connect with them right now, kept them at arm’s length until they backed off and gave him his space. But those four men persisted. They all tried to cheer him up, and he appreciated that. He really did. Rich, his best friend and brother, trying to do it with his bad jokes and puns. Rob knew how much love, affection and friendship was behind those jokes, he could see it in Rich’s amber eyes all the time. Rich’s wife, Jaci, cooked food for him, and either forced Richard to get in the car and drive it to him, or she called a courier. The band would sometimes stop by and drag him out to dinner. 

Because all of them saw how much weight he had lost. Too much weight. He just couldn't eat with this crampy, clumped pain in his guts. Nothing was left of the dad bod he had, in fact, he was even more toned than he was in his younger days. Training was one of only two things that distracted him from the pain that pushed him to harm himself. He harmed himself two times, and then his friend on four paws was there. She pushed his hands away when he did it, and forced him to stop. He hugged her tight then, pet her and felt a little better. He started to train, to run with her, and to distract him from hurting himself, he exhausted himself to the point of absolute fatigue. He ran with Lilly, played with her, or used horizontal bars or anything he could find on playgrounds and at the park. The possibilities were endless, and with horizontal bars you could do much more than just pull ups. He discovered you could do push ups and stuff like that as well. Rob just began to use his surroundings to do his crossfit. He had a personal trainer for a long time, but he couldn't force himself to go to appointments, not when he was emotionally in a bad place. It was even worse at night.

The one who could even start to really understand was BIlly. He went through a divorce two years ago, though his and his wife had pulled the emergency break before it was too late, and had parted as friends before it could become a disaster. Stephen also somewhat understood, to a point, having been single for years.

His conversations with the two men forced him to admit that it wasn’t really about her anymore. At some point this wound in his heart had mutated to an ugly scar. It was fresh, yes, and it hurt, it really did, but that wasn't the point anymore. He didn’t want to admit that he was lonely, and he felt lost and hurt, and that all he wanted, what he needed, was to be held by someone again. But nobody was there, and in his pain he couldn't go out and let people in again. He was afraid to be hurt again. It was a vicious circle, and he didn't know how to get out. The pain was just endless. Rob couldn't even point out what pain exactly. The pain that he was betrayed, that he was replaced with someone better, or the pain of being alone. 

Thoughts ran slow and viscous though his mind as he lay on the couch. He just couldn’t stay at his old house, where he had lived with his ex for all those years. It ripped him apart with too many memories. Instead, he rented a medium sized property with a small bungalow on it, so curled up on the hills of LA that nobody wanted to live there. Not even tourists wandered up here, let alone local people. The rent was nice and low, at least by L.A. standards, and it became his own little quiet place. No neighbors in who knew how many miles distance, but he had water in a well and a tank at the house. Yeah, okay, he had to fill the tank of the house, but he had electricity and sewerage, so who cared? That was just training. The landlord said he could organize a pump, but Rob said he was okay. So he had everything he needed, water, electricity, nature, quiet, calm, and not another damn soul to bother him.

The little house was actually pretty nice. The entryway opened right into the living room. The kitchen had a counter with two bar stools. A small dining table was in the corner of the main space. Three chairs, an old couch, his old TV, some bookcases. There was a small bedroom as well, just down a short hallway off the living room, and a bathroom with a surprisingly big shower. In the bedroom was a big wardrobe, a queen size bed, and various other furniture. But it was plenty big enough for what he needed. He hadn’t unpacked most of the moving boxes, that was all out in the garage. The only thing he had bothered to unpack was his music gear, his guitar and such. It was funny, how little you really needed, and how so few things were actually important when you have to pack them up and sort them out. Most of it he just tossed. He couldn't stand having the stuff around, it was too painful to remember. Some small things, sentimental stuff that meant something to him and had nothing to do with her, he put in a box until he could decide what he wanted to do with it. There really wasn’t much. But after ten months, it still looked like he was just visiting the place, not living in it.

At the same time as his stomach growled – which he ignored like he had the whole day – he heard the crunch of gravel from the driveway. A reliable sign that he had unwanted visitors. Two slamming doors, right after another. Wonderful. More of his old 'friends' who wanted to blame him and mock him that he was wasting his life. Whoever it was knocked on the door, and he called out “Yeah, come in,” with a sleepy grumble. The door opened, and he was surprised to see Billy and Stephen come walking through.

Billy was taking even better care of himself these days than he had during his marriage. Not that he had been soft back then. But he had already been hot as hell, and as he toned up and got a new haircut, it became even more evident. He was the one that had pushed Rob to get a new cut as well. Rob loved the fauxhawk, and he was proud back then how brave he was to do it. The fandom kind of exploded over it. But his ex wasn't as happy about it as he was, which put a bit of a damper on his own happiness. After the divorce he kept the haircut in defiance, just because he liked it and she did not. He may have hit the skids lately, but at least he managed to keep that somehow going. At least when he had to go outside.

The fans may not have seen much difference on Billy, but he did. The pants that hugged his figure looked nicer and nicer on him – Rob hadn’t even known that that could be possible – making that pretty ass even more sexy, the shirts stretched tight over well defined muscles which showed sometimes when he had to raise his arms… Scratch that. If he could see it, the fans definitely could.

It was even more evident on Stephen. He looked like he had years ago in his youth. A year and a half ago, he started to train again and work on himself instead of just cuddling with Lucky on the couch. When he played his drums, his sleeves tended to slide upwards to his shoulders automatically. He had visible bi,eps again, and a very recognizable sixpack. He started wearing tighter pants, and his legs and ass looked so good, so sexy in the new clothing.

It wasn’t that they were body builders or anything, but you could see that they got a workout in here and there. Rob knew that they were going swimming and diving a lot, they both started surfing and just had fun with it, on top of a long run three times a week. They said it kept their minds free, and now Rob understood what they were talking about.

What the hell, Benedict? he scolded himself in his mind. He was so damn lonely, that he had to think about them like this? It was enough to drive Rob up the wall. He didn't know what to think, and he felt wrong, thinking of them like that. Maybe his ex was right, Rob thought, maybe it was his fault. It's not like it had only been the past ten months that he hadn't had sex. It had been a year and a half. Towards the end, it hadn’t felt right, and either he had an excuse, she did, or they were interrupted, which ruined the mood.

“Hey,” Rob murmured as he tried to clear the thoughts from his head and sit up. He at least wanted to greet them properly, they meant well. It surprised him when his arms started shaking, and he became dizzy. He didn’t get far before he slipped back down to where he had been. He groaned. Fuck. Now everything was spinning. With two big steps, Stephen was by his side and sitting on the corner of the couch. He carefully pulled Rob up and into his arms.

“Hey buddy.” He took a closer look at his friend. “Damn it Rob, how long has it been since you’ve had anything to eat or drink?” he asked, the worry evident in his voice. 

“A coffee this morning? I think? Maybe?” murmured Rob. He sounded exhausted.

“Oh, dude. It's six pm, that's not good for you. It's not healthy. Come on. Billy and I are here now, and whether you want it or not, we’re going to take care of you and make sure you eat something.”

“You don't have to” Rob murmured, sounding slightly defensive. “Surely you both have better things to do.” 

Billy put something down in the kitchen and opened the fridge. Rob knew how little he’d find inside: Just beer, and some bacon and eggs, that Rich had brought some days ago, to try and motivate him to get a normal breakfast. Yeah, that hadn’t worked. “That’s what I thought. Just beer. You can’t drink that on an empty stomach” mumbled Billy. A moment later, he came back with a big glass filled with fruit juice and soda water. “Here sunshine. I know we don't have to take care of you, but we want to.”

A dull smile appeared on Rob’s lips. It was a mix he’d discovered when they last toured in Europe. Apple fizz, or 'Apfelschorle' as they said in Germany, was very popular there, and he drank it all the time. The mineral water there tasted totally different than the soda here in the US. It flowed through the earth, though mineral deposits before surfacing, and the companies that bottled it weren't allowed to change the water much. Soda was just plain tap water that was carbonated and mixed with bicarbonate of soda. So it was the water itself that tasted different, and the production method was different, too. Some stores in the States imported this water, it was expensive. But hey, it tasted good. Sometimes, for the taste of Europe, he bought the mineral water, and remembered the good times. He began to love this drink back then and the guys knew that. Over the years, they had gotten to know and love his little foibles. 

Rob’s hand was shaking, more than usual. He had to admit, he’d let himself down. But Stephen took the glass out of his hand and held it against his lips. With his head leaned against the strong chest, snuggled into Stephen’s protective arms, Rob was able to drink a few big sips from the glass before Stephen took its away. “Slowly, man, or you'll get sick. We'll take care of you, you’re going to be ok,” he whispered reassuringly.

The warm arms and the company of his friends finally broke through his barriers. They didn't blame him, no accusations, they were just here, caring for him, and didn't pry. For the first time ever in the company of his friends, he finally let go. He always cried alone, but this time was the first time he let anybody else see it. Even just being held like this felt so good, that Rob buried his face in the warmth of Stephen’s neck and shoulder, and began to sob.

“Don't leave me,” he heard himself desperately whimper. He clawed into Stephen’s shirt and clung onto him as if he were drowning. “Don't go away. Please don't go.”

“Shhh Robbie. It's okay. Cry. Let it go, it's okay. We aren’t going anywhere. We won’t leave you,” Stephen cooed soothingly. Rob felt another warm body nestle up against his back, sheltering him between them. He hadn’t felt this protected and cared for in a very long time. For the first time, he didn't feel alone anymore, and as he realized that, all his dams broke. He cried, he sobbed, he screamed his pain out, and the whole time the two man were by his side. They held him, ran their fingers through his hair, held his hands, and even pressed small kisses on his cheek. At some point, he ran out of tears, and lay completely exhausted but relieved in Stephen’s arms. He even found that he didn’t mind that Billy’s lips were kissing the tears away from his cheek.

“Shhh. We're here, we’ve got you. We’re not going to leave you, ever again. Robbie,” Billy tucked a knuckle under Rob’s chin and brought those blue eyes up to meet his own green gaze. “The way it all came to an end with your ex... We watched you crashing, become isolated and lonely and almost fall apart. We watched you losing too much weight and training too aggressively. You're not that kind of person who can be alone, babe, and we should have stepped in a long time ago. And for that, we are so, so sorry. You deserved better from us.”

“We’ve seen you watching us, and we thought that you’d seen ours in return. We’d hoped that you’d come to us, let us help, before realizing you were getting too deep into your own grief and that we’d have to get a little more obvious about it before you completely self-destructed,” Stephen added.

“I... I don't know what you mean” Rob stammered softly in denial, and used a handkerchief from Billy to clean his face. “Like I... watched you?”

“Dude. You’ve been staring at Billy’s ass for at least a year, if not longer. You’ve been stripping us both with your eyes, and when either of us makes the slightest effort to tease you, you look away so you don't get a boner.” Stephen softened his brutal honesty with a teasing tone. “Did you think we didn't see? That we didn’t notice the way you were watching us?”

“I...” Rob knew he was screwed. His cheeks began to burn and turn red as a tomato. Damn it. Did he really watch them for that long? He wanted to bury his face in the drummers neck, embarrassed, ashamed, and now he was scared that they wouldn’t want him around anymore. Until Billy laid a soft hand on his cheek and forced him to look at them. Their eyes were gentle, full of nothing but affection and... love?

“Rob, let me tell you one thing... we know you. We’ve all been friends for a long, long time.” He paused, carefully choosing his next words. “We’re going to let you in on a little secret now... because we want you to be part of it. Stephen and I are together. We've been together for over a year now.”

“Nineteen months and thirteen days.” 

Billy shook his head fondly, and smiled. Because of COURSE Stephen knew exactly how long down to the day. “For nineteen months and thirteen days.” 

“Why didn't you tell us? You know we all would have been cool with it.” 

“Because we knew, and we felt, that we're different. Very, very different.”

“Different?” Rob asked softly. He didn't know what to think. He couldn’t think. The soft hand on his cheek, Stephen’s heartbeat caressing his cheekbone… It was a lot to take in. Steven’s arms felt so good, strong and protective. It was comfort, and safety. Stephen and Billy. He didn’t know why, but it just felt right. He was trying not to overthink things though. All he really wanted to do right now was to feel. Just feel, enjoy what he got, savor it as long as he could, until he was alone again. Because where the hell did he even fit into all this?

“Yeah, different. Stephen and I are pretty dominant guys, though I tend to be more of a switch. We’ve both agreed since the beginning of our relationship, that we needed someone else to round us out. A third person who we both love, who loves us both, and with whom we can be happy together. Not just a threesome, not just a quick fuck and get out; but real dating, with three equal persons. Stephen and I both need someone whom we can protect, whom we can hold and love, someone who thrives on being that for us, who is... well... submissive. That doesn't mean not manly or anything, just that we needed somebody that would let us be that love and protection for him. 

“We knew from the beginning who we wanted. It's not that we wished that it would end like that with your wife, we're devastated to see you sad like this, but Stephen and I always wanted you. You are our third part, that part which makes us complete, and the way you looked at us, well, we hoped that it meant that you wanted it too. When we're hugging, you snuggle into the hug, holding on as tight and for as long as you can. You don’t do it with anyone else, not like you do with either one of us. You always try to book your hotel room with either me or Stephen, just so you can be close to us and feel protected. I don’t know that you even realize that you do any of it. We want to give you all of this Rob, if you would let us. We want to love you, hold you tight, if you would let us.”

Rob turned to better look at the men curled around him. Billy’s voice was soft, warm and sensitive, he smiled tenderly, his eyes full of emotion. Stephen was the same. He tightened his arms around Rob, holding him close to himself, and Rob realized that he was just about sitting in his lap. It should feel wrong. Why didn’t it feel wrong? Was that... a love confession from Billy? From both of them? Rob didn't know what to feel, or what to say. All he could do was close his eyes tight and snuggle against the warm hand on his cheek. With closed eyes, words were easier.

“Have… have I really watched you for that long? I... I just realized it a few months ago. I just thought it was because I was lonely, and I was so ashamed. You two followed me in my dreams. It felt so messed up, touching myself thinking about you. It was ludicrous and strange. I thought it was my fault, that it didn't work out with my ex anymore. Maybe it was my fault. I couldn't please her anymore.”

“Do you hear yourself talking, Rob?” Stephen asked calmly. “Couldn't please her anymore? Is a loving marriage, a love relationship only about pleasing each other? No. It's about love. How long has the love between the two of you been gone, hmm?”

“A year and a half, and that was before I even walked in on them,” Rob breathed. He opened his eyes, but looked down to his fingers. He couldn't look at the two. He didn't know what to expect. He was so damned afraid to be rejected. He didn't know where all this was coming from. He suddenly realized he was in love with these two, just now, at the moment they were their love for him. It was so clear, right in front of his eyes, and he hadn’t seen it. “I... I didn't want to see it falling apart. Either I had an excuse, or she did, or we were interrupted. And I refused to believe how I felt about you. I barely understand it now... and it's so damn crazy.”

“Then we'll be crazy together, and medicate each other” Billy whispered jokingly. His finger came to rest under Rob’s chin again and forced him to look his way. Despite his fear, Rob didn't saw rejection in Billy’s face. He only saw love. Just love and acceptance. He wanted so badly to let go of everything and just be in their arms.

“Yes,” he heard himself mumble, before he could think about his words and what to say. “Please hold me, and don't let me go, ever. I just wanna be happy again, secure, but I... I...” Tears started to fill his eyes. “I need you! I love you!” he burst out.

“Hey, it’s ok. I love you, too” Billy replied softly. Slowly he leaned forward, and for the first time in his life, he felt the lips of his longtime friend against his own. They were so soft and promising. Without thinking, Rob leaned into the kiss, closed his eyes, and just let himself enjoy it. His hand dug into Billy’s soft, curly hair, while the other one clasped Stephen’s hand, to show him that he wanted to feel him this way, too, and that he didn't want him to go anywhere. 

Immediately, he realized that this was true love. This was everything he ever wished for. It was like the whole world always described it. The warmth washed through him, and the painful lump in his guts disappeared, replaced with a pleasant feeling, as if luck settled there to shoot through his whole body. He had never felt a kiss in his life that was this good. Never. In response, he returned Billys kiss with all the fervency and love he was able to express. He suddenly realized just how much he already loved these men, and for how long. He tried to convince himself that he felt this love for Mike and Rich, too, that it was just friendly affection, but that wasn't true. This was a special kind of love he had always felt just for Billy and Stephen... and since way before the problems with his ex-wife. 

“Fuck, you look so beautiful together.” He heard Stephen’s voice at his ear. Warm, sensual lips were placing kisses as light as a feather on the skin behind his ears, wandering down his neck to his upper shoulder. 

Billy released slowly from the kiss and looked with pure love into Robs eyes. “I love you, Rob. I have for so long.”

“I love you, too, Billy. I... I love you both.” Rob assured, still a little bit shy, but finally sure. He always could rely on his instinct and his feelings. Always. He pulled back and turned a bit so he could look into Stephen’s storm gray eyes. He never looked this close before, close enough to notice that the gray was warmed by little flakes of amber. More encouraged now, Rob leaned forward to kiss him as well. Stephens lips were firmer than Billys. In a strange way, they were like his arms and his hugs in general. Strong, dominant and protecting. Exactly what he needed. He felt good in this position, he admitted to himself. So, so good. On the stage, in his music, he was different. There, he was dominant and an extrovert, he rocked and put it all out there, sang everything from his heart and his soul. In his music, he was free. But in private? Here, he was the opposite. Here, he was just someone who longed to be protected and dominated, who needed somebody to be strong and self-confident for him, needed someone that backed him up and gave him courage.

He got some of that from Rich. Rich loved the limelight, and he always convinced Rob to do something stupid or crazy with him. Sometimes it was a little bit awkward or embarrassing, but most of the time it was just fun. Once he overcame the crazy? Then it felt so good, because he dared to do something, he got out of his comfort zone and just did it. That gave him the self-confidence and strength that he needed. Without someone like that, Rob felt, he wasn't complete. Now he understood why his marriage failed. His ex-wife was dominant, yes, but she expected it from him, too, in a way and an amount Rob wasn't able to give, and bit by bit she got more frustrated... but now it wasn't about her anymore. Now she wasn't important, and she never would be again. Billy and Stephen, these two men conquered his heart a very long time ago, always standing loyal by his side... THEY were important. The men he loves. Crazy? Yeah, maybe... but what was it Matt and Rich said all the time? Crazy was good. Or Misha. 'I want to live in a world where the word normal is an insult'. What the hell was normal, anyway?

“I love you,” Rob gasped against Steven’s lips, and loosened a bit. He felt, even now, how much more convinced and stronger he sounded. “I love both of you. I have for such a long time, and I'm sorry that it took me so long to figure that out. What you're looking for is what I need. I need someone who protects me, that gives me courage, who backs me up. Only that way I have the strength and confidence to let go of everything and be myself.”

 

“It's okay. I took a long time to realize it, too, I have to admit.” Billy admitted and stole a little kiss from his new lover. He sighed, pleased. “I will never be able to get enough of these soft, promising lips, especially not now that I know how sweet and desirable they really are.”

“Hmm, I know what you mean,” Stephen purred. He pulled his two lovers into a tight hug again and sighed, as Billy had. “It’s like he's made for our arms. So cuddly and affectionate.” Without having to think about it, Rob buried his face into Stephen’s neck again and rubbed his nose against it, taking a deep breath. His smell was like a good whiskey. Deep, rich, a little bit bitter, but in a manly way. He couldn't resist to purr loudly, as he smelled the fragrance that he always breathed in in secret when they hugged. Well, not that secretly at all, apparently. “Hmm, and he's purring like Lucky. Our little kitty.”

“I think we’re going to enjoy playing with him, till he's a happy, satisfied bundle of kitty.” Billy murmured playfully. Rob heard them start kissing, and he couldn't resist to peep upwards to watch them. Fuck, that looked so beautiful. He didn't felt jealous at all, because he felt so much love as they both held him, involving him so much that he just felt good. They were so beautiful when they were kissing.

“So beautiful” he breathed, without really thinking about it. They loosened up a bit and looked down at him, a bit confused.

“Hmm?” Stephen hummed.

“You two.” Rob answered with red cheeks. “You two are so beautiful when you're kissing.”

They were interrupted by an alarm on Billy’s phone. Immediately he looked nervous as hell and raced to the oven. Rob blinked up at Stephen in confusion.

“He cooked for you, and he's so nervous if you’ll like it. He made St. Louis Style Ribs and wants it as authentic as possible for you. I’ve had to eat this dish six times in the last three weeks, just because he changed something a bit every time and decided it wasn't perfect. He wanted to make you happy, and as we all know: 'The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach', isn't it?”

With an open mouth, Rob stared at Billy in the kitchen as he arranged everything on three plates. As Stephen explained everything he blushed a bit and looked a little bit embarrassed, but he looked defiant, too.

“I didn't exactly hear you complain.” he grumbled defensively.

“Oh, I enjoyed every meal, babe. They were all good. I told him because I thought it was very sweet of you.” He sent an air kiss to Billy, who smirked a bit.

“That's more than just sweet” breathed Rob with affection, and couldn't help sounding like a teenager in love. “Just... just for me?”

“Of course!” Billy said almost protesting, who put the plates on a tablet, together with two more glasses, juice and soda and balanced it towards the couch. Stephen helped him to get it down safely. “Of course just for you” he repeated, and pulled Rob into a deep kiss. “I... we wanted to win you over. I mean, yeah, we thought we knew we saw how you looked at us, but it could have been that we're totally wrong, or that you wanted to take things slowly. I didn't think it would happen this fast, but I'm very happy it did. Besides I wanted to feed you up, because I knew you probably hadn’t eaten a decent meal in a long time. I just wanted you to really enjoy that meal.”

“I love you so much” Rob sighed, his cheeks still tinged red. It was still a bit strange to him, but so wonderful at the same time. “I never thought that this would happen. That my secret dream, that was so secret I couldn’t even admit it to myself, would come true.”

“I love you, too. Both of you. You're making me so damn happy. It's good to finally feel complete. It feels so damn right” Billy purred back and kissed his lover again. They broke off with a laugh as Robs stomach began to growl really loud and angry, a result of not having eaten in ages, and the wonderful smell of the meal Billy prepared. There were ribs, baked potato with sour cream, and grilled corn. His ex-wife didn't like any of this, besides the potato, because it was so messy to eat. Rob on the other hand loved this food, it reminded him of home. There was so much that he didn’t eat that he liked, just because she didn't. That ends now, Rob thought. 

“Help, help! You hiding a grizzly in the wardrobe?” Stephen joked. He just had to steal a sweet little kiss from Rob’s lips.

“I don't think so, but if I have, I'll protect you” Rob promised with a soft grin.

“Awww. My hero.” He stroked over Robs belly. “First though, we'll feed you. Besides, why isn't the TV on? Packers will play soon. That'll be great.”

“Oh really? Hmm. I haven’t seen a game for a long time. Always heard nothing but complaints from her. It was kind of terrorizing, so I just looked at the charts to see who won and stuff, when we were flying.”

“That's boring” carped Billy. “Here you go, sunshine.”

Billy gave him the plate on a lap tray, so he could sit back on the couch and eat without moving much. Rob sighed in affection as he saw that they even bought German water for a more authentic taste for his drink. Stephen turned the TV on and petted Lilly, who squeezed herself onto the couch, too.

“Thanks Billy. For real. This feels really good.” Rob said with an honest smile on his face that even reached his eyes. Then they began to eat, and Rob thought he was in heaven. It was so unbelievably good and tasted like home. With his appetite surging back, he steadily ate everything that was on his plate. He had to force him to eat slowly, as Billy and Stephen reminded him, because otherwise he probably would have puked. After a third of the plate, his body realized that he was finally getting food, and his stomach started accepting it better. Together they watched the football game, and it was as if they had never done anything different. It felt so familiar, intimate and heartfelt, just because they knew each other for such a long time. But it was different, too. Good different. When they were done and cleaned everything up, they tightly cuddled together and enjoyed the rest of the game. Again and again they all traded kisses, and it wasn't strange or crazy at all. At halftime, they let Lilly outside, and Rob just played with her. Stephen threw a ball for her, which she brought back all the time. She had a happy grin on her face.

“I like this little house. It's kind of remote, but you're relatively close to LA if need be, too” Stephen commented with a smile on his face. “It's private, quiet, and you can hear the animals.”

“Yeah, it's fantastic. I always see a grey fox in the morning sneaking around here, he probably has his home somewhere near. I saw a bobcat twice from afar, and one time even a cougar. They disappeared fast when they got wind of me, but they're so majestic. Raccoon's are pretty normal, but they're kind of cute, as well as squirrels. I often have birds of prey near, too. When you hear the red-tailed hawk screaming, you'll get goosebumps. The poor things have to play the dubbing voice for the bald eagle in TV and movies. In nature, the bald eagle actually sounds more like a car alarm or a seagull with a cough.”

“Ahaha, a seagull with a cough!” Stephen laughed out loud. Billy giggled in amusement, too.

“That’s hilarious. But Steven is right, it's nice here. Just a little bit small for three people.”

“Well...” Rob let his eyes wander. “The property is actually for sale, complete with the little house on it. The landlord offered it to me. Nobody wants to live here. He had planned to rent it out to tourists, but it wasn't successful. I’m actually the first one in a long time, so he offered it to me to buy instead of rent. I said I'd how I got along here. I wasn't really sane at that point, but he said I can always change my mind, so he would be happy if we did buy the place.”

“That sounds good,” Billy daydreamed. “We could build a house, and could use this one as a music studio.”

“Sounds great. We'll keep that idea in mind, but for now, the game starts again.” Stephen said as the game commentator came back on the air. “The Packers can still win this game. I WANT them to win.”

“That would be awesome” Rob agreed. He felt the childlike joy he always felt when he was watching his favorite sports teams. He missed this feeling for so long, and now it was like greeting an old friend. He could also tell that his body was really grateful for the first good meal in a long time, as he wasn't dizzy anymore. Because of that, he hugged Billy tightly, and dared to lay his hand on the lower back of his lover, instead of higher up as in a normal hug. He pulled him closer, so that their hips were pressed against each other, and kissed Billy with all love and affection he was able to give. It was passionate and fervent. He wanted to show him what it all meant to him.

“Thank you for cooking, and the amazing food. It means a lot to me, and it was really good. I'm much, much better now, and thanks for putting so much effort in it. Thank you, honey.”

“Wow... if you always kiss me like that when I'm cooking, I'll become the chef of the relationship. You may have to deal with horrible failed attempts, but when I’ve mastered a recipe, I'm really good at it and will cook it to perfection.” Billy said with a big, sunny smile on his face. Rob could see the luck and happiness in his eyes.

“I'm okay at cooking, although I do really like to do it. I'm good with simple things, like pasta with tomato sauce and meatballs, clams and seafood or something like that. What I love to do and where I'm really good at is baking, but my ex didn't let me do it very often. You know, it's not healthy, you'll get fat, blah blah. I mean it's not like baking your own bread isn’t so much healthier, because you can skip the damn corn syrup n stuff, but heeey. Madame thought it was not healthy, so she gave me a hard time every damn time. I think... I want to do all this things she forbid me to do. I realize only now I took a lot of stick. How many things I didn't do anymore, because she didn't like it, want it or whatever. I mean, when we were on a date, I wasn't allowed to eat what I want to eat, when she didn't like it, because she complained then all the time, put pressure on me and stuff. Geez. I mean, how long haven't I eat liver, heart, or venison? Man, venison is like ages ago. Or wait... last year in Vancouver I ate moose. Man it was so good.”

“We could check out the town and look at some tourist stuff, next time? We'll just stay a couple of days after the con. It doesn't have to be a hotel every time, we could rent a holiday home, a small flat would be enough for us. I think that would be awesome, we could cook together, when we find some offers or some good stuff at the local farmers market. Or we could try out all the good local street food, or go out on a date” Stephen suggested with a smile on his face, and snuggled against Robs back, pinning him in the middle again. He could feel the hips of his lover much better now and blushed a little bit. Billy grinned knowingly, but didn't say anything. The red on Robs face got darker, when Stephen rubbed his nose on his neck and placed small kisses behind his ears. Rob quivered in pleasure. Damn it. He was really sensitive back there.

“Bit sensitive here, hmm? We'll get to this later,” Stephen murmured dark.

“Is that a promise?” Rob breathed without really thinking. Stephen laughed. The vibration of it raced through Rob’s whole body and created a warm feeling.

“Oh, you bet it is, Benedict” he purred darkly and stroked over Rob’s toned belly. “Now let's go, they're playing again. And I didn't cook for you, while I'm the BBQ chef as you know, but I may have got you some Red Hot Riplets.”

“Woah, for real? Oh fuck yes. Okay, let’s dive into the chips.”

“You're so cute,” Billy mumbled as he chuckled and let go of Rob to go grab the chips. 

The rest of the game went well in the relaxed and intimate atmosphere. It was great to just sit on the couch with the two of them, to cuddle, to cheer when there was a touchdown, and to see the Packers win in the end. Smiling, they talked about the game, watched the highlights and relaxed a bit. Billy and Stephen both excused themselves after another to hit the bathroom. At some point it got boring because the game was over, so they shut down the TV. It was late. Rob became more and more nervous, but tried not to show it.

“I... uhm... I gotta go to the bathroom real quick, okay?” he was able to ask in a normal voice.

“Sure thing. We'll clean up real quick,” Stephen replied.

“I can do it, you don't have to. You're... I don't know... guests? Or something like that? Or... oh fuck it, I don't know.”

“Hey, sunshine. Don't panic. We'll just soak the stuff over night and do the dishes in the morning after breakfast, okay? And, hmm… romantic roommates sounds nice.”

“Then...” Rob just had to smile “romantic roommates. I'll be quick.”

He walked into his bedroom, kicked some laundry together and threw it into the laundry basket – how embarrassing, he hadn’t even cleaned his room – opened the window so fresh air could come in and clear the stuffiness, and closed the bathroom door behind himself. Somewhat relaxed now, he focused on his original intention. Many people didn't think about the fact that making love with each other as two men brought challenges. You took the backdoor, no secret at all, but this backdoor wanted to be cleaned before it happened. Even with a condom, Rob thought, it was nicer and more hygienic to clean yourself beforehand. He had a gut feeling what was about to happen, and he wanted to be prepared for it. 'Perfect' was such a heavy word, but he didn't want to give reason to be considered unclean, although he would definitely shower and shave. He didn't look like a wood gnome, he didn't like that in general, but there were some stubble and single hairs that needed to be trimmed. Rob didn't considered using this tool as strange at all. Not anymore. At some point, when he realized he was bisexual as a teenager, he began to read a lot about this whole topic. He didn't let a man come this close to him until now, so he was a virgin in that, but he thought it was a cleaner feeling and so he used it once in a while, even when he knew he wouldn't have sex. 

The shower was one level, and actually pretty large. Probably an attempt by the landlord to try to talk tourists into renting the house. He just liked it, and thought he was lucky to have a nice bathroom like this. A big shower, a toilet, a sink, a small closet for towels, shampoo and stuff like that... what else could he need? What did he care, that the room was small, besides that? He wanted a bathroom and not a ballroom. 

The hot water on his body felt so good. The rainforest showers were so wonderful. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't notice that he wasn't alone anymore, until a large, strong body snuggled against his back.

“You didn't want to deprive us of the joy of showering with you together, did you, hmm?” Stephen whispered at Robs ear as he licked it with the tip of his tongue.

“Haaah” he gasped. “N... no?”

“There's a dear. Hmm, look at this, Billy, he wants to shave for us.”

“Hmm” purred Billy, squeezed past the two to be able to hug Rob in the front. Holy cow, Billy was incredible beautiful. His complete torso was shaved and without any hair, right to the legs including his ass and armpits. His muscles were well-defined. The V shaped muscle, that only a man had, was clearly visible. His legs were long, thin and trained and his manhood was…  
Wow, Rob thought. Not too big, but definitely big enough and slightly curved. Thoughts that it was the perfect shape to hit the sweet spot every damn time raced through Robs mind. He realized that he was blushing as he stared at Billy. After all, he looked at his cock and everything. Sure, they saw each other without a shirt or with swim-shorts and stuff when you share a hotel room or had fun at the beach in LA together, but he hadn't had the time to simply take him in. 

Seeing Rob’s blush, Billy laid a hand on Rob’s hipbone and pulled him closer for a deep kiss. Fuck. The way the water ran down his body, drop for drop, was so erotic, Rob couldn't resist. He wanted to feel and regale this beautiful body. The small bathroom heated up fast, and on top of that they warmed each other, so he shut off the water. He ignored the questioning looks he got and put some of his all in one shower gel on his hand. Lathering the gel between his hands, he smoothed it through Billy’s hair and massaged it into his scalp. He was surprised by how erotic this simple thing could be. With more gel he washed every inch of the body in front of his, discovering it and get familiar with it. Every single finger, the hands, to the arms, the armpit, to the shoulders to his chest. Rob watched him closely to see what he liked. Featherlike, he caressed the nipples, but began to massage them with the thump when he noticed Billy close his eyes and take a sharp breath.Rob too this as a sign to keep going, smoothing the gel over Billy’s back, massaged and caressed over the hips and belly. As he got to his legs, Rob looked into Billy’s eyes and slowly dropped to his knees. Billy held his breath, noticing Rob’s mouth was right in front of his rock hard cock as he washed his legs. 

From above him, Rob could hear Stephen kissing Billy. Maybe it was a bit evil, but Rob couldn't resist. He began to wash the private area, intentionally trying to ramp up Billy’s arousal. He started with that beautiful ass, letting his thumbs randomly slide between his butt cheeks. Billy gasped into the kiss, and moaned deeper each time Rob brushed up against his hole. Rob guided him to rest one foot on the small tiled bench in the shower to give him better access to caress the next desirable spot. Wash. Of course he meant wash. He knew that the perineum was very tender and sensitive in general for men. A lot didn't want to be touched there, because it was near the hole and stuff and that wasn't manly or bullshit like that. But he liked it and oh yeah, Billy definitely liked it, too. Rob took the sounds Billy was making as encouragement. Finally he reached in and gently took his balls and that steeply erected, rock hard cock in his hands. 

He looked up to see his lovers watching him, and Stephen twisted Billy’s hard nipples between his fingers to drive him even more crazy, grabbing his ass with the other hand. Rob’s grasp wasn’t nearly enough to take the edge off, and he was pretty sure Billy would exact his own revenge for the torture. As he was finished, he couldn’t resist. Shyly, he kissed the blank glans and licked the precome with little cat-licks from the tip. He never really tried it before. Billy, he had to admit, tasted really good. So good. Rob twisted his tongue around the tip a bit more so he could enjoy the deep moan. The man ate pretty healthy, as far as Rob knew and he didn’t drink much. You could taste that. It was almost sweet, fruity and a bit salty. Definitely something you could stand or even enjoy. He liked it. Licking his lips, he slowly stood up.

“I washed you,” Rob said with a soft, innocent voice. He tried to look at them with big puppy eyes, to look even more innocent. “Was I thorough enough, Stephen?”

“Hmm” he purred “oh yeah. You wanna wash me that thoroughly, too, huh?”

“Sure. Will you wash me then, too?”

“You bet your ass” Billy gasped.

As promised, Rob repeated the whole game again with Stephen. He was a bit bulkier, and his muscles a bit stronger. His V was clearer, the biceps stronger, which made sense with all of the endless hours he worked on the drums. This had increased the last two years, too, and you could hear how much better the two of them played together at the concerts. Now Rob didn't wonder why anymore. His six pack was firmer, but not as obvious as a bodybuilder’s. His cock was as big as Billy’s, but a bit wider. They were both well equipped by nature and Rob was afraid he wouldn’t measure up. But he had never been particularly good at assessing himself.

This time, Billy helped a little with the 'washing', but left Rob the room to discover the new body in front of him. Although Rob guessed that Stephen was more dominant – and Billy said that before, too – he caressed through the buns and over the butthole, was as curious and maybe a little less naive than he had been with Billy. He wanted to know all the sensitive spots, where he liked most to be touched. Stephen liked to be touched and stroked on the ankles, and his lower back was sensitive, too. But at the perineum, he moaned loud and deep. Apparently he liked that very much. Good. To drive Stephen insane was kind of exciting, because he didn't let go as easily as Billy did. He couldn't relax as much into it, somehow. 

At some point, Rob went too far. Stephen dug a hand into his hair and pulled him up, just to press him back against the cold shower wall, his dick rock hard. Possessively, dominant and growling, he kissed Rob hard as he rubbed against the smaller man. Now it was Rob moaning, their cocks rubbing against each other with the pressure of their hips pressed together. Oh my god.

“You know I'll take revenge for that, don't you? You want me to drive crazy,” he growled after the kiss. Rob panted and licked over his slightly swollen lips.

“I just wanted you to relax into it and let go” he murmured as an excuse. Stephen stopped to rubbing against him and bit into Robs neck.

“When I let go, I'll ram my dick into your sweet unprepared little ass, right away” he growled. 

Rob swallowed and stiffened up. That... wasn't a really pleasant image, thinking of how well equipped Stephen was. 

“Hey... hey shh, I didn't mean it THAT way. Relax. Shhh. What happened? Did somebody hurt you?” Stephen asked, trying to calm him. “Don't worry, I would never do that.”

“Hey sunshine, calm down” cooed Billy, calming Rob down further, and snuggled against the two as best as he could. “Look at me. Did somebody hurt you at some point?”

“I... I... yeah... yes.. no... I mean I... I never... I never have... what I want to say is...” He stammered. God damn it. Sometimes Rob hated himself for that. Billy interrupted him with a soft and sensitive kiss. Now they thought he was raped? But that wasn't true! Rob hid his face in Billy’s body. 

“Oh my God, this is so embarrassing.” he whispered. “I... oh geez come on Benedict, for fucks sake. I... I’ve never slept with a man. I’ve never been intimate with a man, I'm a virgin with everything involving a man. I mean, I read some, and... uhm... I use something to... to clean myself, but I’ve never done it,” he burst out.

“You're kidding me.” Stephen said, almost shocked. “The way you made me hot and all rock hard, and you're telling me you're a virgin? Really?”

“Y... yeah.” Rob answered hesitantly and peeked at him. “Why do you think I washed you and watched you so closely while I was doing it? I have no idea. I read a lot, but in practice? No.”

“Wow.... woah. Then I'm really, really sorry, I didn't meant it like that. I would never hurt you or do something you don't wanna do. I would never force you to something or anything like that. I'm really sorry.” he apologized, and pulled Rob in a tight hug, kissing him softly. He stroked and caressed him in the meantime, as to prove that Rob could trust his words.

“It's okay.” Rob whispered between two kisses. “I trust you. Both of you.”

“Was that a compliment for my cock?” Stephen asked wicked. Rob let go of his negative feelings and began to grin dirty.

“And if it was?”

“Well then I would return the favor, obviously.” purred Stephen.

“Hmm... oh well then yes, it was a compliment.” Rob cooed. 

Billy decided that they all could use a little warming up and turned on the shower again on hot. 

Rob suddenly felt all four hands at once all over his body as they took their time to fondle and caress him. It drove him crazy, and Rob wanted to burn in his lust. Especially as they turned off the shower and started all over again to spread the shower gel on him. He felt the whole discovering game twice. Billy massaged his back, kind of professionally, relieving the tension that was was built up in the muscles there from not taking very good care of himself. At the same time, he dropped little kisses on Rob’s neck, bit him softly, or licked his ear. At some point they decided he was soaped enough, but they weren't finished, not by a long shot. Stephen directed him onto the bench and looked him deep into the eyes.

“Spread your legs for us,” he demanded. Rob swallowed. The dominance was almost tangible. Feeling the looks of the two men on his exposed body, he blushed, and he didn't know what to do with his arms. With a shy gesture he crossed his arms somewhere in front of his body, but Stephen stopped him. He grabbed Rob’s wrists and brought them up behind his neck. The way this left him stretched out gave them a beautiful view. It also gave Stephen access to Rob’s whole body, leaving Rob completely helpless.  
“They stay there, until I tell you something different” Stephen growled softly. “Now spread those legs like I told you to.”

Rob swallowed. “Yes, my love.” he breathed. Their desire to play excited him. He could see the love and affection in their eyes, he could see their boners right in front of his eyes, and HE was part of it. HE did that. Okay. Come on, Benedict, he thought, be proud of what you achieved lately. You look good. The gazes of his partners – that sounded crazy and wonderful at the same time, and Rob loved it – were so full of love and heated of lust, that he stopped thinking and began just to feel again. The shame was gone, like it was never there. He slipped to the corner of the bench as far as he could and spread his legs as wide as he could, putting one leg up on the corner of the bench, so they could see everything better. Then he relaxed into it and looked at his lovers, aroused. Billy licked over his lips, and Rob’s eyes followed his tongue the whole way.

“Hmm. Look how hard he is for us, my love” Stephen purred. “So nicely aroused and hard. You'll be allowed to taste him soon, and I will take care of that sweet, promising, tight little hole, slowly and passionately.”

“That sounds good. Do you want me to prepare him for you?” Billy asked. He was submissive and dominant at the same time, and it took Rob’s breath away. It was so damn sexy. Oh yes, please, he thought, prepare me for him, whatever this means.

“Sounds really good. Seems like he's dead keen on you,” Stephen growled, his voice deep and dominant. That voice made Rob almost shiver and gave him goosebumps. It was so sexy and attractive. Then Steven leaned forwards to rub his thumb over Rob’s glans. He was rock hard “Look how greedy he is for us. Such a greedy, hot piece of tail.” Rob’s breath was heavy, while Stephen rubbed the precome between his fingers and held it right before Billy’s eyes. “Clean that up,” he demanded.

“As you wish, love,” Billy purred, very pleased, and took the two fingers into his mouth. He held Rob’s gaze as he did so, and he made a show of sucking on the fingers to get them clean. Rob licked his lips. Fuck, that looked so damn sexy, he thought he was gonna burst from lust. An aroused whining left his lips.

“Oh, don't worry. Believe me, we'll take care of you,” cooed Stephen, and he caressed over the inside of Rob’s upper thigh.

“Oh yes, please,” he breathed.

“Oh yes please?” echoed Billy. He grabbed the shower gel and took his time soaping Rob with it. Caressing, circling and massaging movements made him whimper again, especially since he wasn't even able to touch himself. Fuck! Even the razor felt like a soft stroke, the way Billy guided it slow and deliberate over his body. 

Meanwhile Billy moaned, sweet and aroused, because Stephen couldn't keep his hands off his lover. His partner knelt so promising and sexy right in front of him, he just had to bite his neck, place kisses on him, twist the hard nipples and knead his sexy ass. He knew what Billy liked.

“Hmm... please Steven,” begged Billy as he finished shaving Rob’s torso.

“What do you want?” he asked wicked.

“Please do something?”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Fuck. Please finger my ass. Please.”

“Hmm... you would like that, do you?” Stephen murmured, and massaged the entrance without penetrating it.

“Oh yes. Yes, please. Fuck, please.”

“Hmm... no,” he decided. “You'll be a very sexy human guinea pig, my beautiful. Rob will spread you and prepare you for me. And maybe I want him in the middle, hmm? Then he'll be allowed to dig into your sweet ass and I'll love him from behind. How’s that sound, huh?”

“Fuck you Stephen, you're a sadist.” growled Billy, unsatisfied and aroused at the same time.

“I take that as a 'yes my love that sounds really sexy and promising.'”

“Very... very... promising” Rob moaned. Billy worked his way down to his lower stomach and private area with the razor, making sure to be very thorough. Shaving had never been as hot as it was now. So arousing. Billy shaved his ass and around the asshole, and it was such a good feeling to feel the slim finger down there, how he touched every inch of his body softly to look if every hair was gone. Strange, that he took so much time and was very accurate on touching every part, while smiling sadistic and aroused at the same time. 

“Fuck, please, I'll explode soon” whimpered Rob. He couldn't stand it anymore. His arms twitched behind his head as he squirmed and writhed on the bench. He needed relief. Urgently.

“Hmm, I think Billy just finished, right?” asked Stephen.

“Sad, but yeah, I'm done.” Billy agreed, stood up and held a hand out for Rob. Rob, though, looked at Stephen. The drummer rose an eyebrow.

“You... didn't allow me to... move my arms again” breathed Rob, and watched for his voice to be submissive and sexy. He was just realizing that with his submissive behavior he had extremely high power over both of his partners, and that his submissive behavior was a huge turn-on for them. The dominant may dominate, but if he didn't have a submissive partner to dominate he was nobody. Stephen’s body shuddered in lust and he growled, dark and aroused.

“Hmm, such a good behavior...” he cooed, pleased, and leaned forwards to Rob. His kiss was hot and full of fire. Meanwhile he loosened Rob’s arms and let the blood flow into them again. At least, what wasn’t already down below, anyway. “You deserve a reward for that. You'll love it, believe me, because you're allowed to wish for something. We'll come to this later. Now let's go, I think we all want a change of location.”

Together they showered off the foam and stepped out of the shower. Even toweling each other down was soft and arousing, because they could touch each other. Rob came down a bit, without losing his erection. When they stood in the bedroom he got a little bit nervous again. Both of his lovers snuggled against him and he felt the boners on his skin.

“You don't have to,” whispered Billy in his ear. “I mean sex. We can stick to everything but and take our time. You're in command on this one. We never thought you would be a virgin with things like that.”

“No, I... I want to feel you,” Rob entreated softly and looked at his life partners. He leaned towards Billy of his own accord and kissed him deeply. It was an almost hungry kiss in which he tried to make clear how much he needed them. He wanted to feel them, he wanted to feel himself, he wanted to feel them by his side. He wanted to feel loved by them.

“If you wanna do it, we will” Stephen calmed softly. The big hands caressed over Rob’s back, massaged his shoulders, and stroked down his spine until he reached his ass. He couldn't resist grabbing and kneading them. This ass was so promising. Greedily he stroked with his fingers through his ass crack and massaged over the entrance. That created such sweet sounds, such sexy moans muffled by the kiss. Billy deepened the kiss, heating up Rob’s lust once again. 

They both looked so damn sexy with each other, Stephen mused. Rob seemed to be so innocent, but really he wasn’t. They would tickle it out of him, once he’d relaxed and recovered. When Rob and Billy needed to breathe, they loosened from each other, and Stephen took the chance to push them softly to the bed. He positioned himself on his back and pulled Rob on top of himself. Taking another handful of Rob’s ass, he pulled him down harder against himself. 

Their dicks were touching, and inevitably Rob began to rub himself against his lover. He moaned with deep pleasure. That feels so damn good, Rob thought. So unbelievably good. So, so, so good. Finally some relief.

“You want us to use condoms?” Stephen gasped into his ear. “Billy and I... fuck, Rob... are going to a check up every quarter. Whole program.”

“Me too. No condom. Fuck, Stephen...”

“Oh yeah, rub against me sweetheart... oh fuck yes. Billy.” Stephen gasped. 

Billy grabbed the lube, which they had packed just in case, and kneaded Rob’s ass. Teasingly he stroked over the twitching asshole that laid there wide and open. Rob proved that he wasn't that innocent at all, just as Stephen thought. He bent his back, almost as if to present his ass. His hole was even more visible, because he spread his legs, too.

“Hmm... so greedy” moaned Billy with a deep and dark voice. He placed a slap on the left asscheek. It wasn't really hard, he just wanted to see Rob’s reaction to it. Rob moaned in pleasure into the kiss he was sharing with Stephen. “So, so greedy.” The right bun got a slap, too, harder than the first one. Still, Rob stayed calm; he even enjoyed it. The dominant lion in Billys chest purred, very pleased, and he began slapping the asscheeks by turn. The slapping sound on the skin, the pleasured moaning and gasping, the beautiful red buns... that turned him on so much. It was so beautiful. “What do you want, huh?” he murmured in Rob’s ear. “Tell me what you want. Tell me, nice and dirty.”

“Oh please, Billy!” Rob gasped and jerked. Then he moaned. Stephen was twisting his nipple hard between his fingers. Oh yeah, that felt so good. His ass was so nice and warm and tingled so sweet. It was sweet pain, arousing pain.

“Please what?” he demanded.

“Please, fuck my ass with those long, skilled fingers, make me see stars. Oh please!” he begged.

“Hmm” Billy cooed deeply, and caressed steadily over the entrance, intentionally avoiding penetration. “You want them in there, huh?”

“Oh yeah, please. Please push them in there, please fuck me with your fingers,” Rob moaned. He rubbed desperately against Stephen, but he controlled Rob’s movements in an effort to relieve some of his own arousal.  
.  
“Hmm... so dirty... so raunchy...”

Because he cleaned himself once in a while, Rob was used to having small things in his ass, but a real and moving finger was totally different. It was warm, living, well lubed, and fuck, it felt so good. With a deep moan he leaned into the finger, to get it deeper inside. He never thought that he would be so greedy and needing to be fucked, but it was like his ass was screaming for it. It was a really pleasant feeling. Almost calming and soothing, aside from the fact that it was so arousing. Stephen caressed him the whole time, touched his sensitive spots and kissed him, while rubbing his hips softly against Rob’s. God, it felt so good.

“Fuck, you're so tight,” breathed Billy with pleasure. He circled deep inside the tight, virgin ass and finally found what he was searching for. That little bundle of nerves. Rob moaned deeply with pure pleasure. They should think about staying here, Billy thought to himself, and licked his lips.

“Hmm, do that again, that sound was so pretty,” requested Stephen with a purring voice. Billy grinned and pushed into Rob again, aiming for the same spot. 

Again he elicited those sweet, moaning sounds and a begging whining from Rob. His lover couldn't talk anymore. With a smile, he carefully pushed a second finger into him. Oh, he already loved preparing Rob. Preparing Stephen was great, too. He rarely submitted, but when he did, Billy loved to drive him insane, torturing him. So he did just that with Rob. Torturing him and driving him crazy with slow and skillful movements. He took it surprisingly well for a virgin, it was like his ass was begging for it, but Billy didn't want to make the mistake to rush and eventually hurt and scare his new lover. It was their first time, he had all the time in the world, and he wanted to enjoy every second of it, so why hurry? Rob was relaxed, gave way easily under the pressure, didn't cramp against it, and opened up nicely, without any problem. He mellowed out completely. He bowed his lower back completely, laid his head back as far as he could, and moaned deep and loud full of lust. Fuck, those sounds were so sexy.

“Grrr. Enough or I'll explode” Stephen growled. Billy grinned and pulled his four fingers out of the warm body of his lover. Rob whimpered, disappointed, and pushed against Billy in a searching movement. “Hmm don't worry, your ass will be filled up very soon, beautiful.”

“Felt so good” gasped Rob “I love you two so much.”

“I love you, too,” breathed Stephen. 

Together they got up, and Rob saw the lustful fire in the gray eyes. “On your knees,” Stephen growled towards Billy. His voice was so dominant, that Rob shivered with pleasant goosebumps. Billy willingly obeyed and sank onto his knees and hands. “Down,” Stephen demanded. Billy pressed his torso on the bed and raised his ass up. He bowed his back, to present himself better. “Spread those legs more.” Again the man obeyed. Now they had an extremely pretty view of his nicely exposed asshole, which was part of a damn nice ass. Oh god, yes. Rob wanted to touch it so badly.

“You like what you see?” Stephen murmured with his dominant deep voice and breathed a kiss in Rob’s ear. He swallowed hard.  
“Yes, my love.”

“Good. You'll be good and do what I tell you to?”

“Yes, my love,” Rob repeated.

“Good boy. Grab the lube and stretch him out for me, will you? Take your time, try everything out and prepare him for me, will you?”

“With pleasure, my love.”

This was such a good feeling. To be submissive that way just felt so right, and still he felt equal to Stephen and Billy. He wasn't a toy or something. They were lovers, they were dating, in a love relationship. It was real... and for him it was like releasing all the pressure on his shoulders and just letting himself trust. He obeyed, and Stephen and Billy took care of him. It was such a good feeling, and he wanted to explore it further in their relationship.

Rob took his time kneading the ripped and sexy asscheeks. Again and again he stroked his finger teasingly over the happy twitching hole before he grabbed the lube and wet his fingers with it. He passed it to Stephen, who hummed with a demanding voice. Slowly and a little bit nervous, he slid his finger into the hot body and moaned at the same time.

“Oh yeah, I totally forgot to mention that. You'll stretch him for me, and everything you do with him, I'll do with you. This way you'll feel how it feels like, how’s that sound, huh?” Stephen licked over Robs ear. He could hear the grin in his voice.

“Very, very hot,” Rob admitted. He tried to concentrate on Billy. He wanted to give him pleasure like Billy did with him. It was about him, and Rob wanted to try out what he liked most. Slowly he twisted his finger, trying to discover this new part of the body. He enjoyed the feeling of his finger, which was boxed in from strong muscles, and the echo of his movements felt so good and promising. The second finger slid in very easy, too. Slowly he discovered – virgin as he was – what Billy liked. He saw it in his reaction and on himself, what was nice. He spread his fingers like a scissor while he pulled his finger almost out of the hole, just to push harder in him with the finger pressed together again, so he could reach Billy’s prostate. He loved the sweet, moaning sounds which mixed up with his own, because they saw stars at the same time. 

The third finger inside Billy’s ass wasn't a big problem for him, Rob felt, but the third in his own was big. Stephens finger weren't as slim as Billys and he slowly felt filled up. At first it was a bit strange and then it felt right, pleasant, and again almost soothing and calming. It was a welcoming feeling, which made him happy. Kind of... safe? Protected? He couldn't describe it.  
Again and again he tried everything which came in his mind, twisted his fingers in a digging movement to stretch the hole out, and it felt good to do it. Billy seemed to like it, too. His fingers cramped around the blanket and he was moaning very loudly and demandingly. Then Rob wanted to test something he read about somewhere. With his fingers deep in Billy’s ass he made a movement like he was waving someone over with his fingers. As soon as he did it, the man almost hit the roof in lust, and Rob himself could only moan out loud almost screaming, because the echo of it felt so damn good.

“Fuck... Rob... so good... oh please. Fuck.” whimpered Billy, moaning.

“What... fuck, Stephen... what do you want, huh? You want my fourth finger inside your pretty ass, huh?” he teased the man and slapped him hard on an asscheek. He gasped.

“Oh yeah... if you can take it?” Billy teased back.

“Hmm... we'll see now,” growled Rob, and dove the fourth finger slightly slower into the man. Maybe he could take it faster or harder, but this was his first time and he didn't want to hurt Billy. Better safe than sorry. He could feel his impatience, but at this point he didn't care much about it. Safety first... or something like that. Besides, Stephen copied his movements with sadistic steadiness and the bigger fingers were much different that the slim ones of Billy’s. He had to take it slow for himself.

“Haaah... Stephen,” he moaned loud and leaned into the fingers inside him. So full... he felt so full, but so good.

“Hmm... so greedy for me. Your ass is screaming to be fucked, the way it sucks up my fingers. So nicely stretchable and so tight and snuggly at the same time. Hell, Rob, it feels so good to have my fingers so deep in your ass. Fuck, there would be space for my thumb, too, but we'll get to this another time. Hmm... yeah push it deeper. Yeah that's right. Now, how does it feel, honey? How do his fingers all the way up in your ass feel like?”

“So good... fuck, Rob... oh god, please, Stephen,” whimpered Billy, and pushed against the fingers. Rob caressed Billy’s balls, which were so nice and open, he could reach them easily. He enjoyed the vision before him.

“Please what, huh?”

“Please fuck me. Let me love Rob and fuck me from behind. Please. I can't take it anymore. Please.”

“Get on your back, love,” demanded Stephen, aroused. 

Now Rob got a little bit nervous again, but Billy and Stephen knew how to distract him. They lavished him with kisses, caressed his whole body, and distracted him this way. Stephen pumped his cock a little bit and licked over the tip to taste the precome. Rob moaned deeply, it felt so damn good. A blowjob would be the next chapter after this one, he promised to himself. The drummer hummed in pleasure and liked his lips.

“Fuck, you have such a beautiful cock,” Billy purred, and took over stroking him, because Stephen let him. Rob was just able to moan and lean into the touching.

“Please. Please I... haaah... I want to feel you inside me. Please.” begged Rob gasping for air. He would explode soon, he was sure about that.

Billy grabbed a big pillow and pushed it under Rob’s hips, so he had a better angle to push into his body. That way he would rub over that little bundle of nerves with every thrust of his cock, which was important for him, because it was for Rob’s pleasure. Slowly he crawled between his widely spread legs and worked his way up, kissing the hot body before him. Rob was more agile than he thought. He lubed himself, although Rob was well prepared, just to be sure.

“I love you,” Billy breathed, and looked deep into Robs eyes.

“I love you,” Rob replied. He pulled Billy into a deep and passionate kiss. Their pelvises were touching, pressing against each other. “Please love me,” he requested. Billy smiled.

“Take a deep breath,” he told him, pausing to tamp down his own arousal. He waited as Rob did what he was asked. “Are you sure about this?”

Rob breathed and smiled softly. He could only look at Billy with a look full of love and affection that he really asked this question. His thumb caressed Billy’s cheek. He was so sweet. They both were.

“Yes. Yes I'm sure, please let me feel you.”

Billy positioned his dick at the hot entrance and pushed slowly inside the trim and trained body. God this man was so tight. So tight. Oh fuck, so tight. He pushed very slow and tenderly forward, although Rob looked relaxed. His eyes were glassy and he gasped passionately. As he was seated completely inside of Rob, they both had to moan deeply. Billy’s moan turned even louder as he felt Stephen seize the opportunity and push his cock slowly inside of Billy. 

“Oh fuck. Haaah... oh my god.” Rob could hear whiny moaning from Billy, and passionate growling from Stephen. Rob reached up to twist one of Billy’s nipples, making him gasp. His muscles contracted around the dick inside of him in excitement and restricted him even more. 

Billy couldn't talk anymore. He was just gasping and started a slow but steady rhythm which was copied by Stephen. When he pushed inside Rob, he felt the cock of his love pushing inside himself after. That was a feeling Billy never imagined to have in his life and at the same time he felt so incredibly happy, because this was everything he ever wished for. He felt so fulfilled, so happy, loved and cared about.

“Fuck, you two are looking so sexy,” Stephen gasped, and dove his dick into the hot body of his life partner. The vision he had was just so beautiful. Rob’s red cheeks, the pure pleasure on his face, his open mouth and the sweet moaning sounds... He loved it when his life partners were moaning, Stephen decided. It was like music for him. His own mixed between it... that sounded perfect and it just felt so damn good. He felt that Billy would be ready, soon, just because of the double penetration. He stayed deep inside of Rob and gasped. Then he kissed Rob passionately.

“I want to feel you inside me.” Billy gasped. Rob’s deep blue eyes widened. “Please. Gosh, you're feeling so good, so tight... please Rob, I want you inside of me. I want you to fuck me and I want to watch Stephen fuck you. Please.”

“Yes. Fuck... feels so good. I... please.”

Rob was helpless. He was trapped in his sexual arousal. Billy turned over with him and Rob ended up on his wobbly knees, while Billy laid himself on the pillow. Stephen pulled Rob into a tight hug and kissed him deeply.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

Greyish amber met blue. Hot, passionate kisses full of lust were reverence of their love. They had to show each other their love, affection and how they vehemently desired each other. They caressed and touched each other, stroked each others bodies, while Billy was watching lustfully. That way he came down a bit, but he pumped his dick, just because they looked so sexy. He just loved these men so much. They looked so beautiful.

As Rob turned to Billy, he saw all the love in his eyes and couldn't help but smile. It was so unbelievable what they were sharing, but it just felt good and right. Without any further words, he laid his body on Billy’s and slowly pushed inside him. He was slow, careful and loving, just so he didn't hurt him and to show him how much he loved him. This hot body... these feelings were overwhelming. Billy was so tight. The muscles contracted hot, soft, wet and tight around his dick, that he struggled not to come too early. Gasping, he stayed a moment in the trained body and moaned loud as he felt Stephens cock boring inside his ass. His girth was it, what made it different. Not better or worse than Billy, just different. The feeling was incredible. They kissed greedily as Rob began to move slowly. He almost pulled his dick out completely, just to dig inside with a strong hit again. 

Again he felt the echo of it and fuck it, it was a very pleasant feeling. Billy’s cock was pressed between their bodies and massaged with this natural movement. Soon Rob wasn't able to hold his lovable and soft rhythm anymore. He wanted to make love, somehow, because it was their first time and everything, but fuck it he wanted Stephen to ram his cock into him and he wanted to ram himself into this sexy body, to hear even more of this sweet moaning. Instead of leaning his hands on the mattress, he grabbed the backs of Billy’s knees and pushed them towards his head a bit. That way he had more space to get even deeper into him and he had more grip. Then, without a warning he rammed his dick vigorously and claiming into the tight asshole. He watched Billy’s face, because he didn't want to hurt him, but he just looked pleased. He wasn't brutal, but just perfect for them all. 

Rob let go of everything and just slammed his dick into the body, just to feel that in his ass, too. Oh yeah, he thought, fuck yeah. That let him see the stars, this sweet spot deep inside. That just felt so good and he felt so loved at the same time. He felt sweet little kisses in his neck, a stroke over his body or hot breathing on his ear with sweet little love messages murmured to him. He tried to transfer it to Billy, as he laid one leg over his shoulder. With the free hand he was able to caress the body and then to pump the cock of his love.

“Fuck... I... aaah” Rob moaned.

“Oh yeah,” gasped Stephen at his ear. “Come inside him. Get deep inside of him and come for us.”

“Steve... you two just feel so good” Billy gasped. 

“Then come. Let's do it together.” Stephen moaned.

Rob was the first one who let go and shouted out loud. With his whole body writhing in lust he rammed his dick into the hot body, enjoying the orgasm. In the meantime he was pumping Billy’s cock, who followed him right away. His moan was as loud, lustful and passionate as Rob’s, and he spread his cum all over his belly. He looked so beautiful, Rob thought. While he was coming, he felt that Stephen did, too. It was a warm feeling inside of him, the moaning, the gasping, the 'fuck I love you'. That was so beautiful. Rob never had such an intense orgasm. Everything was pulsing, it was like a tornado of feelings, so intense, intimate and so much love at the same time. 

He felt a Mount Everest crumbling down his heart and shoulders, as if a straitjacket was opened and he was finally free. He felt so much love. He felt loved, needed and protected. He realized he slowly pulled his dick out of Billy, who lowered his legs and pulled him closer and on the bed, gasping for air. Stephen wanted to pull out, too, Rob felt that.

“Please stay,” he whined, and Stephen came closer again. He wasn't hard anymore, but Rob didn't want to lose the feeling yet. Between those two, hold and still gasping he came to rest and felt, that he quietly began to cry. The overwhelming emotions, the relieved feeling of being loved, the feeling that they were by his side and that they would stay, that he wasn't alone and lonely anymore, together with all the good feelings and the adrenaline, it was just too much.

“So... beautiful,” he was able to breathe as he felt the first teardrops streaming down on Billy’s body. He wanted to make that really clear.

“Oh sunshine. Fuck, you're making us so happy. I am so happy, that was so wonderful. I love you,” Billy cooed. Stephen placed thousands of little kisses on Robs neck and shoulders and rubbed his nose through the wet hair.

“We love you, sweetheart. We're here, and we'll be at your side... and you know what?”

“Hmm?” hummed Rob and sniffed, snuggled his cheek against Billy and smiled happily.

“We should stay here, because they kick us out of an apartment right away, as beautiful and loud as you're screaming in pleasure.”

Robs face blushed dark red, but Billy chuckled.

“True.”


End file.
